


Notte Bianca #14: FILLS

by Akira14



Category: Actor RPF, Free!, Glee, Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Mikaelsons as clients of Pearson&Specter (part 3)<br/>Capitolo 2: Pensieri di Claudia Stilinski (Italiano)<br/>Chapter 3: Sterek NSFW with bottom!Derek (English)<br/>Capitolo 4: Leonardo/Oscar "Diventa mio"<br/>Capitolo 5: Originale, M/F, "35 centimetri"<br/>Capitolo 6: Originale, M&F, *prompt a inizio capitolo*<br/>Capitolo 7: Glee, Elliott/Blaine/Kurt, "Che problemi ha il tuo fidanzato?" "Credo che sia attratto anche da te ma non l'abbia ancora capito."<br/>Capitolo 8: Rei/Nagisa (Free!), "colazione"<br/>Capitolo 9: Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah (Post 1x14)<br/>Chapter 10: Klaus talking to his newborn daughter (fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: _"You better lawyer up, asshole, because I'm not coming back for 30%, I'm coming back for EVERYTHING."_

***************************************

"... and right before I slammed the door behind my back, I said to him 'You better lawyer up, asshole, because we are not coming back for 30%, we are coming back for **everything**.' Damn, I never seen the old man look so mad. You should have seen his face." Klaus says, smiling, as he recalls how he and his step-father ended up suing the hell out of each other. It seems that he did not mean to involve Bex and Elj, that he planned a way to have his revenge without having them to take the fall for his action. They insisted, when they realized what he wasn't simply aiming at annoying their father. 

Mike, who has always been an only child, can't help but feel a little jealous of the fiery fondness that seem to bind the Mikaelson siblings together. The 'I am the only one allowed to stab them the back, if you even try to harm them I will tear the skin off your body, piece by piece, and use it for my next shoes.' kind, but still.   
Sometimes he wonders if he and Harvey have something that kinda resembles that. Probably not. Though, given the kind of thoughts he has concerning Harvey, maybe it's for the best. Hey! It's not like he isn't happy with Rachel, but has a soft (or should he say 'hard'? because it makes him quite hard, really, eheheh...) spot for authoritative personalities and it's not like he can stop his libido from having wet dreams about his boss ordering him around, making him spread his legs on his desk and...

"I beg your pardon, but I must interrupt your kinky musings with the end of my boring story, Mr. Ross."   
Bex giggles as Mike turns fifty shades of red, before trying to regain his composure and pretend nothing happened.  
“So, you quoted ‘The Social Network’ to your father, slammed the door, and that was the last time you saw each other, right?” He sums up, more briskly than he intended.  
“I wish. My _step_ -father keeps taunting me ever since, trying to get me to beat him into a pulp as he did endless times with me. I’d rather die than lay a hand on that disgusting piece of filth, though.” 

“However, that wouldn’t prevent you from paying someone to do so. Mikael reported several attempts of aggression and mugging, claiming you were behind them all.” Mike points out, hoping not to be thrown out of the window for that. Klaus seems to be pretty chilly and amicable, now, especially after he understood that the young lawyer wasn’t trying to get into his sister’s pants. If anything, it was the other way around.  
Still, he heard some pretty scary stories about the kind of things his dude is capable of when upset.

“If I wanted him dead, he would be.” Klaus declares, coldly. Then he breaks into a grin and adds “Just joking, of course. That man would blame the World War III on me, if he could. The fact that I am staying right in front of you, today, says that he’s got no proof backing his paranoiac theories, isn’t it?”  
“Of course.” He answers, hoping his voice and his face don’t reveal his utter disbelief at hearing the man flimsy excuses. “He also says that your violent and erratic behavior would damage the firm’s image irreparably and the long list of complaints under your name sure-”  
“Please. If he were to bring up those charges in a court, me and Elijah have got an heart wrenching story ready for the jury to hear.” Rebekah speaks up, much to her brother satisfaction. “A story of child abuse, of a child too afraid to press charges – what if that monster starts beating my sister or Kol, instead of me? –and ends up growing into an abuser himself but finally finds redemption in doing good to people through the firm his dead mother left him.”

Kol. Sure. Another dead member of the family, along with Esther and Finn. Nothing that connects their deaths to Mikael or to the other siblings, of course. Suicide, car crash and mugging gone wrong. Useful cards to play for both parties, if it came to sway a judge and/or a jury to their favor. Mike takes a mental note to go look for further information about those deaths. There could be a way they can lead the judge think that Mikael is involved in those, maybe? So that they can threaten him into just giving up the whole firm to his children and not facing a triple murder charge?  
Yeah, he can already hear Harvey’s voice in his head _'Another Law &Order marathon, rookie? Come back when you have an actual useful suggestion, please.'_  
Still, an attempt wouldn’t hurt. 

“His mother, who would rather kill herself than being forced to stay by Mikael’s side. You haven’t have had the pleasure of meeting Elijah, but if he persuaded Harvey into coming to work by bike for a stupid bet…”  
“WHAT?! REALLY?” He honestly thought the car broke down in the middle of the road and Harvey demanded the most expansive bike he could find amongst random cyclists.  
"Yes. Really.” Rebekah laughs softly at his shocked face. She really is breathtakingly beautiful, when she does not act all bossy and terrifying. Okay, she’s a beauty even then. Now, though, his heart kind of skips a beat and he doesn’t quite know what to make of it. Just ignore it. Right. “He can persuade pretty much anyone into doing anything."  
"A charm that does not work on his own family, unfortunately." Wrong thing to say, judging from the darkening expression on both Klaus and Rebekah’s faces. "I mean, on your fath-Mikael. If it did, things would much simpler, wouldn’t they?"  
"He fears him.” She admits, and the revelation seems to be quite unsettling for Klaus. It is likely that he always suspected it, but never had a confirmation. Until now. “We all fear him."  
"Then why have you agreed to...?" He says, and Mike feels like he is kind of intruding in a very intimate conversation.  
"Always and forever, Nik. We failed you in the past, we let him hurt you and threaten us into submission. Never again."

******************

TBC?


	2. Only waking when I sleep

Avevo dei sogni. Un futuro.  
Già mi vedevo, come insegnante in una classe di ragazzini scalmanati. Ad entrare in politica, più tardi, e diventare sindaco per salvaguardare la mia città.  
Avevo una famiglia. Un presente.  
Avevo la concretezza degli abbracci di mio figlio, dei baci di mio marito.  
Ogni giorno aprivo gli occhi, magari malvolentieri, con l'assoluta certezza che ciò che stavo vivendo era reale. Le gioie (poche), i dolori (tanti) e il monotono susseguirsi di gesti automatici da quando mi alzavo dal letto fin quando andavo a dormire.

Ora non più. 

Tutto si confonde, e mi strema a tal punto che vorrei sparisse.


	3. You let me desecrate you

Derek Hale sure is full of surprises, isn’t he?  
Like, you wouldn’t expect that he’s able to charm a deputy with his smile, would you? And you certainly do not picture him as the kind of dude who goes out to buy candies on Halloween.  
Nobody can imagine that he gets teary eyed when he sees people crying on TV, despite being able to keep up a cool façade when that happens in everyday life.   
Furthermore, if they knew about his true nature and how menacing he strives to be they definitely wouldn’t peg him as the giant cuddly fluffwolf that he actually is.

I certainly didn’t, and I am actually quite perspective about the people around me.   
Truth to be said, I also have a history of hugely misjudging him. Thinking that he could have murdered his own sister is a fine example of that, I guess. It goes both ways, since he once taught I was a frail delicate flower.   
Over the years, though, we got to know each other better. Surviving the massacre of your family and being possessed by a kitsune certainly could not be compared, they are completely different experiences after all, but still they leave similar kind of deep scars that will never fully heal. Scott is the anchor to the light, he keeps being the promise that everything can be alright but Derek is my companion in the darkness.   
I need them both, in utterly different ways.  
I am sure that Scott does not actually mind that I do not sleep with him, after all. If he does, he never mentioned it.  
And well… Talking about sex there’s another thing that you wouldn’t really expect from Derek - shallowly judging by his physical appearance (like I foolishly did more often than not) – and that’s that he enjoys being fucked just as much as he likes fucking me.  
He loves being on the receiving end actually, if we can manage to set up a scene where I am the one in control and he’s the one seduced into submission. Knowing a lot more about his past, now, I treasure the faith he must have in me, which allows him to give up control and let himself be loved. Be taken care of. Not used selfishly for my own pleasure, though the mind-blowing orgasms are always welcomed. Still, I would feel more than a little ashamed if I cared only about myself. It’s not me, it has never been me.  
Besides, it’s kind of amazing to know you have such a power over someone. To see them writhe beneath your touch, electrified at the slightest caress of your fingertips below the belt. To test their patience, teasing them with an absent-minded jerk off session (oh, neither of us is going to forget about the time I jerked him off while talking about Chris Argent…) and then rewarding them with the most focused and amazing blowjob they ever had. To leave them aching for the moment you will be buried in them.

I wait until he begs for it. Every. Single. Time.  
If that makes me a bad person… Who cares. Screw people who do not know what screwing Derek fucking Hale means. They know nothing about hearing that velvety growling voice pleading in your ear, about that lips closing around your fingers. About those eyes silently praying you to be merciful, to just fuck him senseless. Who am I, to ignore such pleas?   
A strong-willed man who give a fuck about his virtue? Someone who enjoys teasing but never actually giving? Nope, that’s not me either.  
I always give in, eventually. Whether it’s taking his legs upon my shoulder and just thrusting in, letting him slowly descend on my painfully hard erection, or fucking him on all fours… I am always happy to comply.  
On the bed, against the wall, on the floor, against the furniture, in the kitchen or somewhere else. As long as it’s not a dark and secluded basement, neither of us really cares.

We prefer being alone, but a public does not bother us much. Once of the things I _did_ guess about Derek – a thing we have in common, actually – is having quite the exhibitionism kink.

I never last long. Not yet. We are still working on it, you know?  
Hearing him moaning, muttering gibberish that sound like my own name (not Stiles, the other one) and panting is almost as hot as feeling him clenching around my cock… How am I expected not to be sent right over the edge?   
Does it actually matter, when I still have a ridiculously short refractory period?   
If Derek doesn’t mind, well, neither do I. 

Still, I am all for improvement. Practice makes perfect, right?  
With all the practice I am having, both as top and as bottom, I am on my way to become a master of sex.  
Thanks to Derek, in the future people are never going to forget how it feels to be screwed by me.  
They will be amazed. Blown away. Fucked beyond belief.  
Just wait.


	4. Be Mine

Mi nomini, ed io mi ritrovo invitato ogni anno al tuo show.   
"Diventa mio." Ti chiedo, e tu m'illudi di avere una possibilità.  
Ti avvicini, tanto che potrei quasi toccarti, ma non finisci mai tra le mie mani.  
Alla fine della serata te ne vai sempre via con un altro. Chi sarà quest'anno?  
Matthew? Chiwetel? Christian? Bruce?   
Io sorriso, serafico, ed ormai fingo che non me ne importi. Faccio film perché adoro la mia professione, e il venir pagato profumatamente certo non guasta.   
Non lo faccio mica per te. Datti pure al primo che passa, se è questo ciò che vuoi.

Se preferisci che ci si riveda quando sarai il mio premio alla carriera, mi sta bene.  
Sarò paziente.  
Non illuderti di sfuggirmi in eterno, però.  
Rassegnati, Oscar.

Un giorno ti possiederò.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarà quella giusta per me, finalmente?  
Una che sappia accogliere tutto ciò che ho da donare, ma che sappia stare al suo posto quando serve?   
A prima vista, sembrerebbe di sì.   
Forte di anni d'esperienza, però, ho imparato a non giudicare mai dalle apparenze. "Potrebbe", "sembrerebbe", "è molto probabile che…" non bastano più, alla mia età. Non posso arrivare al varco e poi, magari, dover ritornare sui miei passi con la coda tra le gambe. Non se ne parla.

Ho bisogno di conferme. Di certezze. Ryan ha le sue necessità, d'altra parte, ed io non posso deluderlo.   
Se lei proprio non gli piace, se non rientra nei suoi standard, io ci rinuncerò… seppur a malincuore.   
Dopotutto, è grazie alla sua compagnia che un pezzente come me si può permettere di viaggiare per l'Europa.   
Non lascia mai che io me lo dimentichi.

"Trentacinque centimetri esatti!" Esclama mia madre, mostrandomi le sue misurazioni. Grazie al cielo. 

Io/Borsa/Ryanair ci riconfermiamo un OT3 da paura.   
Temeteci.


	6. Trigger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mi sento donna."  
> "Ma sei sicuro?"  
> "Cristo. Ho detto donna. Non parlare di me al maschile. Mi triggeri."
> 
> A dispetto del titolo non è per nulla trigger, a meno che voi non siate SJW di Tumblr.

"Scusami, non era mia intenzione." Dici, vergognandoti quasi di te stessa. Non sei mai stata una persona omofobica, transofobica o che. Evidentemente ti sbagliavi. 

"Che non era tua intenzione non me ne frega nulla, sai? Anzi, te l'hanno mai detto che, se dopo lo ‘scusa' ci metti un ‘non' o un ‘ma', non valgono niente." Insiste, rabbiosa.

"Okay, okay. Ti chiedo scusa, davvero." Ti considera davvero tanto ipocrita da porgergli delle scuse solo per consuetudine? Evidentemente sì. 

"Ah, devi dire ‘davvero' perché in realtà sono scuse finte e devi convincermi della loro falsa sincerità? Guarda, non ti scomodare. E per favore, evitiamo anche l'okay che non è una parola italiana e perciò è una grave appropriazione culturale. Guarda che lo so che ci godi a triggerarmi, brutto ignorante transofobico ed omofobico!! Evidentemente sei così pieno dei tuoi privilegi da donna etero e cissessuale."

Ma sul serio? Ma che cos'è sta crudeltà gratuita? Ma per favore! 

"E ringrazia di non essere un uomo, Dio."

"Oh, ma che cazzo! La prossima volta mi presento con un cartello in sulla fronte con su scritto ‘Questa persona potrebbe involontariamente dire cose per voi spiacevoli, invitiamo gli ascoltatori a tenersi alla larga se incapaci di usare il cervello e capire che non sono cattiverie gratuite, e che se le si fa notare con gentilezza non si ripeteranno." O forse, siccome sarebbe troppo lungo, ci scrivo ‘In verità vi dico: sticazzi'. Fossero questi i problemi della vita." 

"Ah, facile banalizzare i problemi degli altri! Che ne sai di quello che sto passando, come donna?" La sua voce sale di un ottava, arrivando dal tono Benedict Cumberbatch a quello Michael Fassbender. O giù di lì. Sempre molto femminile, comunque. 

"Quello che ne sai tu dei problemi che c'ho io, brutta zoccola!" Sbotti, coprendoti poi la bocca. Ormai è troppo tardi per rimangiarti quell'appellativo. Porca miseria - oh, controlla il tuo privilegio da riccona, ciccia, che la miseria non è porca per niente… Cioè, santi numi. Le cose che riescono a tirarti fuori quando ti fanno incazzare. Se ti registrassero, ne avresti da pentirtene fino alla tomba. 

"Mi stai criticando per la mia promiscuità sessuale, stronzetta?" Domanda, dandoti una spinta piuttosto forte. E dal momento che, piaccia o meno alle pseudo-femministe di ‘sta minchia, una donna di 60 chili che non arriva nemmeno al metro e settanta è generalmente meno forte di un uomo alto qualche centimetro in più (o anche in meno) che ne pesa magari 70… Finisci a terra. 

Altro che premere un grilletto che manco sapevi esistesse, ora. Lo colpirai, di proposito, proprio dove fa più male. Nelle palle.  
Poi prenderai la sua testa vuota, afferrandone i capelli, e trascinerai il corpo per la strada.  
Mostrerai, orgogliosa, il tuo trionfo al mondo. Perché non è la violenza in generale, ad essere inaccettabile, andiamo. Lo sai anche tu, vero?  
Quasi nessuno non applaudirebbe una donna che picchia un uomo, dai!

Ti citeranno ad esempio per le generazioni future.  
Vincerai un Nobel per la Pace.  
Il mondo sarà tuo, se solo avrai il coraggio di essere una persona arrogante e prepotente.  
Un paio di lezioni su Tumblr e sarai pronta.  
Tifiamo tutti per te. 

Ce la puoi fare.


	7. 3 is a magic numer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glee, Elliott/Blaine/Kurt, "Che problemi ha il tuo fidanzato?" "Credo che sia attratto anche da te ma non l'abbia ancora capito."

Se gli sguardi potessero incenerire, Elliott sarebbe un cumulo di cenere che impolvera gli arredi vintage dell'appartamento di Kurt Hummel.   
Se potessero spogliare, d'altra parte, sarebbe nudo già da una decina di minuti. Ciò che gli arriva da Blaine, dalle sue occhiate fugaci ma intense, è alquanto contraddittorio. È geloso? Oppure invidioso? E se invece non sapesse come dirgli che lo ammira? Che lo desidera, da quando l'ha visto esibirsi sul palco con il suo fidanzato? 

Per carità, è comprensibile che trovi questa attrazione nei suoi confronti un po' destabilizzante. Si sta per sposare e, a quando ti ha accennato Kurt (poco, e da ubriaco), gli è già capitato di cadere in tentazione per poi pentirsene amaramente. Sicuramente è più facile convincersi che non lo sopporta, che lo trova troppo esuberante ed estroverso (cos'è quella foto dove gli bacia una guancia, sentiamo?) o che non abbia un briciolo di eleganza. Elliott non lo biasima. 

D'altra parte, non è nemmeno sicuro al 100% che la propria opinione non sia influenzata da un sano pizzico di narcisismo. Gli riesce difficile credere di non piacere per nulla a qualcuno, specie se quel qualcuno lo quando ha visto di cos'è capace nei live.   
Può capitare di avere un'antipatia a pelle per qualcuno, ma sono grandi abbastanza per accettare di essersi sbagliati e lasciarsela alle spalle. O almeno, così sperava.   
Al primo incontro nemmeno a lui era andato tanto a genio il damerino dalla leccata di mucca in testa, ma aveva l'onestà di ammettere che ormai il solo vederlo gli fa salire un moto di violenza che se lo sbatterebbe contro il muro con Kurt che li guarda e farebbe vedere ad entrambi chi è il migliore. Poi si farebbe pure Kurt, e poi tutte e due insieme perché si sa che l'unione fa la forza e che tre è il numero perfetto, no?

Prima di farlo, però, vuole avere una conferma da chi lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro. O almeno, così dice.   
"Che problemi ha il tuo fidanzato?" Domanda, approfittando del fatto che Blaine è uscito un attimo per comprare l'ennesimo papillon, sostenendo di non averne uno adatto a cenare per la prima volta - come fidanzato ufficiale - con degli ospiti nella casa che ormai poteva considerare tanto di Kurt quanto sua. Oookay.

"Credo che sia attratto anche da te ma non l'abbia ancora capito." Risponde l'interpellato, con un sorriso sulle labbra. A meno che non sia davvero un ottimo attore, Elliott direbbe che non sia affatto turbato dal questa sua supposizione. Anzi, è piuttosto divertito. Perfino un po' intrigato, come se stesse considerando anche lui un bel ménage-à-trois.   
Come se capisse che non ha senso rinunciare a qualcosa quando si può avere tutto. "Forse ha bisogno di un suggerimento **parecchio** esplicito. Del tipo un limone offerto così, in amicizia. Basta che io dica ‘be', tutto qui?' e vedrai che non avrà più alcuna incertezza." Insomma, tutto ciò che gli serve è il suo consenso, sia anche tacito e mascherato da sfida. Interessante… 

"E a te starebbe bene?" Ehi, questo ragazzo si sta rivelando una continua sorpresa! L'aveva preso per il pudico tradizionalista che sa sfogarsi solo sul palco, e invece era completamente fuori strada.   
"Ho imparato, a mie spese, a dire subito quando le cose non mi stanno bene. Tra l'altro, è giunto il momento di ricordare a Blaine uno dei valori su cui deve fondarsi la nostra relazione e la nostra futura vita insieme: l'onestà. Lui ti vuole, io pure… a meno che non sia tu a non essere interessato, e in questo caso - oddio - ti chiedo umilmente scusa per aver interpretato male i tuoi segnali, se vuoi mi metto pure in ginocchio." 

"No, quello può aspettare. Non sarebbe carino iniziare senza Blaine, ti pare?" Si avvicina, dando a Kurt un bacio sull'angolo delle labbra.

"Hai ragione." Concorda, annuendo. "Che ne diresti d'ingannare l'attesa con un duetto? Accompagnandolo, magari, con uno strip-tease?"  
"Direi che il piacere è tutto mio, Kurt."   
"Oh, no, ti assicuro che è di entrambi." Se la ride, il maledetto!

Quest'uomo e la sua apparente innocenza, che cela invece una mente perversa (in senso buono, eh!), saranno la morte di Elliott, un giorno. 

Oh be', ci sono modi ben peggiori per andarsene. Giusto?


	8. Mattina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free!, Rei/Nagisa, colazione <3

È andata. Nessuno è scappato via urlando o si è messo a piangere dal nervoso. Reazioni non poi così improbabili, da parte di due come voi.   
No, diresti che ve la siete cavata piuttosto bene. Ancora vi manca uno stile, per prendere in prestito una metafora dal vostro amato sport, ma vi siete tenuti perfettamente a galla. Avete riso assieme degli intoppi – ricorda: solo uno con i denti di Rin può riuscire, al primo tentativo, ad aprire la bustina di preservativo con i denti – e sdrammatizzato durante gli attimi di profondo imbarazzo.   
Vi siete sentiti profondamente orgogliosi: lui di averti fatto perdere il controllo e dimenticare i tuoi meticolosi piani (ma ripasserai la teoria e la applicherai alla lettera, la prossima volta), tu di averlo fatto ammutolire ed arrossire per l’emozione.   
Il resto verrà da sé; migliorerete con l’allenamento a cui entrambi avete intenzione di sottoporvi. Un allenamento dalle sessioni _molto_ intensive. Cominciato già la scorsa notte, in cui vi siete dati parecchio da fare.

Alzarsi è un’impresa, ma ci tieni ad esprimergli la tua gratitudine attraverso il cibo.  
Una colazione che lo faccia sentire viziato, coccolato, amato. Che reintegri le energie spese nella nottata, ma che non sia tanto pantagruelica da farlo star male. Il giusto equilibrio tra sfiziosa e nutriente.

“Che mi stai preparando di buono?” Sussurra, alle tue spalle. Il contatto delle sue labbra sulla pelle ti fa sussultare tanto da farti quasi cadere i piatti di mano. T’irrigidisci, poi, quando le dita scivolano al di sotto della maglietta. Lui recepisce il messaggio a metà; non prosegue con i suoi movimenti ma nemmeno ti toglie la mani di dosso.  
“Nagisa, smettila, è antigenico fare certe cose in cucina!” Protesti, sbuffando ma tenendotelo comunque bello stretto. “Comunque sono crepes alla nutella, cereali, marmellate e… insomma, altro! Siediti e aspetta. In silenzio, che mi deconcentri.”  
“Ai tuoi ordini, Rei-chan!” Stranamente obbedisce, entusiasta. “Che ne dici di darmene altri, di ordini, più tardi?”   
Arrossisci da capo a piedi, ma trovi comunque la sfacciataggine di rispondergli “Vediamo come ti comporti ora. Poi dopo, magari, deciderò se il caso di punirti o meno.”

Si può dire che tu, ora, te la sia proprio andata a cercare. Mica te ne penti, eh.  
Specie quando ti fa un sorriso radioso, che illumina la stanza, e ti chiede “Non sarai troppo severo con me, eh Rei-chan ?”  
“Non contarci, Nagisa. Sarò durissimo.” Ribatti, accorgendoti del doppio senso solo quando si piega in due dalle risate e s’asciuga una lacrima dal viso.   
“Ottimo! Tu sii fermo e rigido, al resto ci penso io.” Commenta, inarcando eloquentemente le sopracciglia. 

Sei quasi tentato di saltare la colazione e passare subito al dunque.  
Quasi. Uno stomaco che gorgoglia ammazzerebbe un po' l'atmosfera, dopotutto.  
Meglio porvi rimedio e poi pensare al resto. Già. 

Dillo anche là ai piani bassi, che minacciano una violenta rivolta. Oppure no, lascia stare ed ignora le loro pressanti richieste. A tempo debito, li accontenterai.   
L'attesa li fomenterà, e saranno più produttivi. Tutto è studiato, calcolato a puntino. Ovvio, no?  
Cosa riuscirai a mettere effettivamente in atto, be', questa è tutta un'altra storia.


	9. Ne è valsa la pena?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"I can't forgive  
>  Can't forget  
> Can't give in what went wrong  
> 'Cause you said this was right  
> You fucked up my life"  
> (Blink 182 - What Went Wrong)"_

Non c'è che dire. Nelle poche occasioni in cui sono stato tanto stupido da toglierti il pugnale dal cuore, sei stata davvero un'attrice straordinaria.  
Ci ho creduto perfino io, che sotto tutto all'odio che provi nei miei confronti ci fosse anche un po' di affetto.  
Mi hai persuaso a fidarmi di te e di Elijah, continuando ad insistere che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. La cosa più naturale, nonostante l'esempio di Mikael ed Esther sarebbe dovuto bastare per convincermi del contrario.  
Sarai contenta, ora: il tuo odio è ricambiato con ugual intensità. Forse perfino di più.  
Oppure non lo sei, ma francamente non è che me ne importi. Quello che m'interessa, adesso, è fartela pagare.   
Lentamente, dolorosamente.   
Ora e sempre, nei secoli dei secoli, Rebekah.  
Godendomi ogni secondo della tua sofferenza e di quella di Marcel.

Preparati, perché sarò implacabile.   
Lui, forse, potrà trovare conforto nella morte ma tu... Tu agonizzerai in eterno.  
Dimmi solo una cosa, sorella.  
Ne è valsa la pena?

************************************

Almeno ne fosse valsa la pena.   
Potessi dire che lui è un uomo degno di stare al mio fianco per l'eternità. Forse mi darebbe la forza di combattere, o di continuare a scappare come è riuscita a fare per ben cinquecento anni la carissima Katerina. E se c'è riuscita lei, io non penso proprio di essere da meno, scusate.

Invece no, non mi è concesso trovare alcun conforto.  
Per puro egoismo, ho agito senza considerare a fondo alle conseguenze. Posso tentare di discolparmi ricordando che a quel tempo odiavo particolarmente Klaus, e che lui si è meritato ciò che ho fatto se si considera tutto il dolore che mi ha causato... ma questo giustificherebbe mettere in pericolo anche Elijah?  
Dovrei avercela con lui perché se n'è stato a guardare, mentre Nik tentava di togliere ogni significato alla mia esistenza? Quando ho fatto lo stesso anche io? L'ipocrisia è un difetto dal quale cerco di tenermi alla larga, grazie.

Mikael avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, ed io non l'avevo neanche considerato.  
Ciò nonostante, quando lo è venuto a sapere ha scelto di proteggere me e di opporsi alla furia di nostro fratello.  
È tanto per me quanto per lui - non certo per Marcel - che devo almeno tentare di mettermi in salvo.  
Anche volesse dire partire per una fuga che non avrai mai fine.

Se questo è il prezzo che devo pagare per i miei sbagli, lo accetterò.  
Sapendo che qualcuno si è già lasciato alle spalle ciò che ho fatto un secolo fa. Sapendo che, almeno lui, mi ha compreso e perdonato. Non sarà granché, ma mi è di conforto.  
Quanto basta per prendere la macchina e andarmene da New Orleans, perlomeno.

*************************************************

Non dimentico. Non perdono.  
Mi attengo all'evitare, per quanto possibile, di mostrare un'aperta preferenza per mio fratello piuttosto che per mia sorella.  
Ho lasciato correre molte delle efferatezze da lui compiute. Pertanto, ritengo di poter passare sopra a quanto ha fatto lei. Credo che abbia sottovalutato le conseguenze del suo gesto, o meglio me lo auguro. Sarei un vero e proprio fallimento, per meritarmi tanto astio anche da parte sua.

Certo, anche io ho le mie colpe. Avrei dovuto fare attenzione a Marcellus e all'influenza negativa che aveva su di lei. Ho avuto diverse dimostrazioni, nei secoli, di quanto le sia difficile non fidarsi completamente delle persone che ama. Eppure, non ho saputo evitarle di venir pugnalata alle spalle più e più volte.  
Sono stato un vigliacco, lo ammetto.  
Non lo dimentico. Non mi perdono.

Il minimo che potessi fare, insomma, era salvarla dalla furia di Niklaus.  
Questo non toglie, che per un po', spero di non trovarmi davanti né lei né l'uomo per cui ci avrebbe arsi vivi.  
Potrei non rispondere delle mie reazioni, e preferirei evitare ad Hayley un'altra dimostrazione di quanto sia disfunzionale la nostra famiglia.

Spero che, almeno, per Rebekah ne sia valsa la pena.


	10. Sweet child of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Onora il padre, onora la madre ed onora anche il loro bastone  
>  Bacia la mano che ruppe il tuo naso, perché le chiedevi un boccone_ (Il Testamento Di Tito, Faber)

I did not want you, child. I did not even know that it was possible conceiving you, but here you are.  
I am not sure I am ready to be your father, I am not sure if I ever will be.  
I like to think that I am better than the man who broke my bones endless times, even before knowing I was not his son, just because I dared to ask for more than he thought I was worth. Yet, I would lie if I said that I never hurt my family or that I do not enjoy making humans suffer just because they are weaker than me.

Does that make me a little too similar to him?  
Will you end up hating me too, and conspiring against me with my siblings?

It is a risk that I willing to take, love.  
I am letting them all think I want you just because you make me powerful, because I do not want them to seem weak for already being wrapped around your tiny little finger.

Here is my heart, darling.  
Be careful with it, and I swear I will try my best to be what Mikael has never been. Someone who is going to shield you from harm, teach you the ways of this wicked world and be sure that you know - each and every day - that you are a wonder.  
Because I am not letting him taint this, I will not allow it.

Trust me; I will not let you down.  
I swear.


End file.
